narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinju "Hatake"
Suzume Himitsu (ひみつスズメ-, Himitsu Suzume) is a san'nin level messenger in Part I and later- yo-nin level messenger. Suzume Himitsu is an original character created by moonOFlunar (Deviantart.com) Background Suzume is the only Sato and Kurokami child. She was always energetic, bright and curious child, because of that she often got in trouble. When Suzume was 8, she had to choose what she wanted to be: a ninja and go live in Konoha or stay and become a messenger. Her father, Kurokami, required that Suzume should become a messenger and followed her clan traditions, but his wife, Sato, thought it was to dangerous for a girl and that Suzume should choose her own road. Kurokami thought it was nonsense. After a big fight, they divorced. That was a big shock in Suzume's life. She blamed herself. She knew it was all her fault. She was heartbroken inside, but she still tried to smile. After divorce, Suzume stayed with her father. She was afraid of him, because he was critical and strict, but he really loved his daughter. Suzume tried her best to impressed her father, she studied very hard and she became quite intelligent. Personality Suzume is friendly, easy-going, observant, always speeks up her mind and most of the time criticize others, because of that a lot of people thinks that she's trying to upset others just to fell better. In the missions, Suzume becomes different person. She's serious, quiet, bossy, sometimes even agrresive. Appearance Suzume has long, dark brown hair. Her eyes are grey. She usually wears pale blue T-shirt without sleeves, under it- dark grey blouse. On the left arm she wears brown fishnet. On the head Suzume wears grey bandana with bright blue stripe on the left side. She wears black breeches, on top of them - pale blue wrap. Suzume carry a little case. This is where she keeps her medicine and Himitsu's Doku (her clan poisons). On the missions, she wears sand colour bag and dark pale purple cloak: one long sleeve, the main part is tied on the left side. Then Suzume needs to move fast or hide, she untie the cloak main part and it becomes like a real cloak, just without one sleeve. Abilities Because Suzume isn't a ninja, she doesn't use any jutsu, thought she's fast and smart. Kekkei Genkai Himitsu clan has special tattoo on their nape. It looks like a barcode. The tattoo is Kuroshima (Black island). When Suzume turned 8, the Kuroshima was sealed in her. This process is very painfull. After the sealing, Suzume had a high fever for almost a week. On her nape was four Kuroshima's stripes. All Kuroshimas are different, that's why you can't copy it and plus it's the easiest way to identify the person. Every two years a new Kuroshima's stripe is sealed in the person. By now, Suzume have six stripes. The more stripes you have, the more information you can cary. You have to know special seal to put information in the Kuroshima, to take it out and to look at that information. Only the Himitsu clan know this seal. Status Intelligente: 3/5 Speed: 3/5 Jutsu: 0/5 Stamina: 3/5 Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Suzumi means sparrow and Himitsu secret *Suzume doesn't like bright colours, that's why she's wearing dark and pale colors clothes. *She thinks that love is a stupid think and kisses are gross. *The bandana is her mother's present to Suzume. *She has a little crush on Naruto. *Suzume thinks, that she has crush only on Naruto words, that he said to her on the mission. Category:DRAFT